Rendaran-class Assault Shuttle
=Rendaran-class Assault Shuttle= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Canon Design CL 10 (6 vs. modern ships) Colossal Space Transport (Targeted as Gargantuan starfighter) Init -2; Perception +8 Defense Ref 14 (Flat-footed 12) Fort 26; +12 Armor;Vehicular Combat HP 120 DR 10 SR 25 (50% failure chance if SR is overcome by modern weapons,) Threshold 76 (38 vs. modern vessels) Speed fly 12 squares (Max. velocity 850 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannon Battery +6 and Ranged Laser Cannons +4 Fighting space 4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total. Base Atk +2; Grp +38 Atk Options: Autofire (Laser cannons) Abilities: Str 42, Dex 14, Int 14 Skills Initiative -2, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot -2, Computer Use +6 Crew 5 (Skilled); Passengers 25 Cargo 40 tons; Consumables 2 months; Carried Craft None Hyperdrive x2 (Backup x12), Navicomputer Availability Military; Cost 200,000 (90,000 used) Laser Cannon Battery (2 gunners) Battery of two Dual Light Laser Cannon turrets. Atk +6 (-5 Autofire; -2 vs. modern vessels); Damage Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Laser Cannon Turret (Copilot) Atk +4 (-5 Autofire; -2 vs. modern vessels); Damage Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Description An obvious ancestor of the Imperial Lambda-''class shuttle by way of the Clone Wars era ''Nu-''class Assault Shuttle, the Rendaran was designed to be a military landing craft first and foremost, while the Lambda was designed to be a shuttle capable of carrying a boatload of Stormtroopers. It has half as much cargo space, but comes with a set of combat thrusters by default, giving it some survivability when closing on a capital warship or landing anywhere they have turbolasers set up as ground guns. It isn't quite as heavily-armed as the Lambda, but in a pinch it can still be deployed as a last-ditch armed space asset as well. Though intended to be carried and deployed from capital warships, they found much use during the Galactic Cold War as hyperdrive-equipped interstellar and instrasystem transports, as well as lifeboats, on occasion. Originally there was a dual blaster cannon turret installed on the aft of the vessel and meant to provide suppression fire aft of the landing ramp. It took the hangar crews and quartermasters precisely five minutes to come to the realization that the blaster cannons had less range, ate up as much energy and took exactly the same mounting as a twin light laser cannon (such as those installed in the front,) ''and complicated the supply chain unnecessarily, all for the sake of saving less than a kilocred per shuttle. In very short order, the blaster cannons were being "damaged beyond repair" in unfortunate hangar accidents or "found to be delivered defective," and the standard field-expedient repair was to simply install one of the spare laser cannon turrets and copy over the range targeting values from the front guns. The procurement office took the hint and decided to stop scrimping in the name of saving 900 credits per assault shuttle, and just had the factory deliver them with three laser cannon turrets instead. Archaic Ship The Rendaran-''class Assault Shuttle was a perfectly serviceable, reasonably comfortable assault transport in its day, capable of ferrying up to 25 soldiers into battle and providing covering fire whilst they disembarked. That was 3,600 years ago, however. Technology has marched on, and while the basic design may be sound, incremental, evolutionary advances in every facet of technology and mechanics have rendered these starfighters literal museum pieces, even if one were to launch from a hangar as fresh as the day they were manufactured or refit. '''CL:' The CL of an archaic ship is 2/3rds normal. SR: While an archaic ship's shields remain solid as they ever were, their projection and recycle systems are vulnerable to advances in the modulation of modern weapon systems. Any time the SR of an archaic ship is overcome by damage, there is a 50% chance it fails entirely. It may be restored as normal. Weapons: Though the weapons of an archaic ship deposit essentially as much energy on a target as a modern system of similar heft, advances in materials science (and specifically armor) yield vastly superior defensive capabilities against archaic weapons' less-advanced modulation. Archaic weapons cannot score critical hits against modern vessels. Additionally, advances in electronic tracking countermeasures, which were matched by advances in electronic tracking counter-countermeasures, render even the lardiest of modern vessels a little slipperier against an archaic ship. The weapons of an archaic ship take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. Cost: Archaic ships being sold on the black market (when available at all,) cost 50% less than a modern vessel of similar stature, both used and new (although it would be a very unusual thing to find a "new" archaic vessel.) Of course, for a storied vessel, the price could be literally incalculable, but black marketeers aren't often historians. Against vessels of similar vintage, none of these modifiers apply; Two 2,000-year-old vessels can do battle with one another at full combat capacity. Things could get mightily complicated if vessels from three or more different vintages engaged in a melee, however. Category:Knights of the New Republic